


Magic

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic" - Arthur C. Clarke. Written for the prompt "magic" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Sam always believed in science. Ever since childhood, she's looked at the miraculous and unbelievable and asked 'how'?

That's why she became a physicist. To her mind, nothing is beyond rational explanation. She built a life, a career, around that belief.

But the first time she sees an artificial wormhole, she moves forward with a child's sense of rapture and touches the shimmering surface of the event horizon. She's devoted three years of her life to making this a reality, but nothing could prepare her for actually seeing it.

There's no such thing as magic. But some things come close.


End file.
